Autonomous Ultra Instinct (ability)
is a very rare and highly advanced mental state. It is notorious among the gods for being exceptionally difficult to master, even for them. Goku attains a transformation that enables him to utilize the defensive aspect of Ultra Instinct during the Tournament of Power, he later completes it, gaining its offensive properties and full power. Overview Users can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and DodgeDragon Ball Xenoverse 2 the attack. Their body can also adapt while in battle on its own. However, this ability is not an absolute guarantee against harm to one's being as shown in the anime when Goku managed to bite Whis to escape his hold, possibly due to it being such an obscure attack method. Additionally, it does not make one completely aware of their surroundings to the point that they can avoid specific hazards, even relatively harmless ones, which is exemplified humorously by Whis when he steps in poop while explaining the technique to Goku and Vegeta. According to Whis, while dodging and moving is easy to master, attacking while in Ultra Instinct is difficult as fighters are inclined to think about their attacks before making them, thus slowing them down and weakening their attack while performing the move. Usage and Power The first known user of this ability is Whis, who later teaches it to Beerus. In the anime when this technique technically first appeared, Beerus utilizes the Ultra Instinct technique as he is fighting Goku in King Kai's planet, then later as Android 18, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo attack him together, before blowing them away. In the manga's Zen Exhibition Match, Beerus uses Ultra Instinct against the other Gods of Destruction, enabling him to handle multiple Gods of Destruction simultaneously; however, he is eventually restrained by Mosco due to not having yet perfected the ability. Whis often uses this ability against Goku and Vegeta during training, and reveals its existence at around the time of Frieza's revenge. During his demonstration, Whis was able to casually observe the blooming flowers while effortlessly dodging Goku and Vegeta's combined assaults. With the Ultra Instinct -Sign- form, Goku is capable of using the Ultra Instinct ability. However, Goku has not yet mastered this form. He can only subconsciously activate this form after enduring prolonged stress against a stronger opponent and can only maintain it for a brief period of time before collapsing in exhaustion; his thoughts will somehow start to take control of his motions when Goku switched from defense to offense, which makes attacking less adequate. Whis commented that before Goku is capable of exerting the full potential of Ultra Instinct, he has to master it at the offensive level, by separating his body from his consciousness while attacking. Frieza also noted that Goku's body needs to withstand an overwhelming physical stress as the cost of such a gain in power. Once Goku surpasses the limits of the Ultra Instinct -Sign- form, he has gained access to a new transformation that gives him complete mastery of Ultra Instinct. Video Game Appearances Ultra Instinct -Sign-''' appears as Goku's super move in Dragon Ball Heroes. '''Dodge appears as an ability for Ultra Instinct Goku in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Translation The original Japanese term is a pun that cannot be translated neatly into English. While the term gokui in Migatte no Gokui 身勝手の極意 can be translated as secret, quintessence or focus point, migatte usually means egoism or selfishness in Japanese. So without any contexts, Japanese people would understand this phrase as followed: But in the context of DBS and its world of martial artists, migatte must be understood in a more literal way: With the original meaning of egoism, migatte must be understand with the body representing inner urges and the hands representing the interactions with people, thus politeness and good manners. But in the context of DBS, migatte must be re-interpreted as the inner reflexes of one's body taking over the deliberate movements of the hands. Yet, with the context of martial arts, most Japanese people would understand migatte as being the contraction of the below phrase, fitting a modern Japanese view instead of the classical Chinese view of the above explanation: So, the correct literal translation of Migatte no Gokui should be "the secret of the body moving on its own". This is obviously impractical to use as-is in an English adaptation of DBS. The official translation Ultra Instinct used in simulcasts still renders somewhat appropriately the original meaning by replacing the concept of an uncontrollable body with one's instincts. Trivia *This technique closely resembles the real-life martial art concept of '|無心|lit. "Empty Mind"}}, a mental state that highly trained martial artists are said to be capable of entering during combat. It is essentially a moment where their body reacts without the need of having any specific intentions or plans in mind, having refined their instincts and intuition to a level where they can respond to any threat without the need for thought. *This technique is also similar to the Kiken, a technique in the Hokuto Sōka Ken, used by Zhang Taiyan from the Fist of the Blue Sky series. *It is unclear if Whis and Beerus' EX-Fusion Whirus can use Ultra Instinct or not as the technique had not yet been fully revealed by the time that Dragon Ball Fusions was released (as only Whis' brief explanation of it to Goku and Vegeta during the Golden Frieza Saga had occurred by that point). However, as Whirus is the fusion of two users of the technique (Whis having complete mastery of it and Beerus having achieved an incomplete mastery) there is a possibility that he may be able to use it in some form (either completely or partially). *Due to Whis' comments and the reaction of the Great Priest, after witnessing Goku's transformation that enables him to use Ultra Instinct, it is presumed that angels are the only ones among the deities who do not have difficulty learning the technique. *Currently, Goku is the only known mortal to achieve and master the use of Ultra Instinct, even if he uses it as a transformation. Gallery C9266d6d6f9ebe9bc0963a7db0f0fe3c.jpg|Whis stops Vegeta's attack 632d420e0e00a20d5a4c4a8d22832ee6.png|Whis stops Goku's attack Kefla163.png|Goku utilizing Ultra Instinct against Kefla Beerus_Ultra_Instinct.png|Beerus utilizing Ultra Instinct in the manga References Site Navigation fr:Maîtrise des mouvements instinctifs es:Doctrina egoísta pl:Migatte no Goku'i pt-br:Instinto Superior ru:Секрет Эгоизма Category:Supportive techniques Category:Techniques